Die Another Day
by lightening816
Summary: Basil’s point of view of his battle at the Big Ben clock tower at the end of the movie. This story is rated Parental Guidance for bit of violence and thematic elements.


**This story has the lyrics to "Die Another Day" by Madonna. **

**Die Another Day**

**Rated: **PG

**Genres: **Horror

**Synopsis: Basil's point of view of his battle at the Big Ben clock tower. **

I was lying on a clock gear with my paw over my face. What just happened? All I could remember was chasing my foe, Professor Ratigan, on a big balloon. We were chasing to not only catch him and throw him in jail, but we also had to save Olivia. I woke up and saw nothing but gears around me.

**_I'm gonna wake up, yes and no  
I'm gonna kiss some part of  
I'm gonna keep this secret  
I'm gonna close my body now. _**

"_The Big Ben tower insides," _I thought. I was about to turn, find Olivia, and get out! Suddenly, I heard a voice. It was Olivia.  
"BASIL LOOK OUT!" she alerted. I turned around there was Professor Ratigan right behind me. He slapped me which sent me falling off the gear. Afterwards, I heard an unpleasant shout. I looked and I saw Olivia falling off the gear herself. I tried to reach her. I scurried to Olivia. I held out my hand. _"Hurry Olivia, take my hand!" _I thought. Olivia reached for me. As I held onto the chain that brought me up, I held Olivia in my arm. We reached a higher platform a made a run for it. The thunder shouted in our ears as we ran to the outside. As we ran to the out side of the clock, I could hear Ratigan running toward us. I heard him hissing. Only four words appeared in my mind. Those words were "I'm gonna kill Basil". That was probably what he was thinking and let me tell you: I'm not ready to die yet!

**_I guess, I'll die another day _**

_**I guess, I'll die another day**_

_**I guess, I'll die another day**_

_**I guess I'll die another day.**_

Olivia and I saw my balloon and waited until it was close enough for me to pick up Olivia and place her in Hiram's arms. I put Olivia in my arms and raised her up.  
"Closer Dawson, closer!" I exclaimed. Olivia's paw reached for Hiram's arms like I thought.  
"Daddy, I can't reach! I can't reach!" she exclaimed. I looked back and saw Ratigan running toward us. Luckily, Olivia reached Hiram, but, unfortunately, Ratigan grabbed my body and pulled me down. In my mind I screamed bloody murder. I landed on one of the hands of the clock tower. I took a good look at Ratigan. I saw that he has changed. His clothes were entirely ripped and he looked even more horrifying than before. He started fighting me which made me slip, fall, twist, and cause myself harm. I tried to tell him to stop, but I was too hurt to say anything until later. _"Oh my God!" _I thought. He pushed me too my knees. My back faced him. I clutched my wound. I tried not to yell. Suddenly, I felt another painful streak of disaster. Ratigan's sharp hands sank in to my bank. My eyes were shut and I was in severe pain. I felt like I was dying.

**_I guess I'll die another day  
(Another day)  
I guess I'll die another day  
(Another day)  
I guess I'll die another day  
(Another day)  
I guess I'll die another day _**

Sigmund Freud  
Analyze this  
Analyze this  
Analyze this.

I tried to get up. I clutched my stomach as I looked up at him. I was breathing very deeply. Ratigan immediately made me feel weak as I tried to fight him up there. His force sent me falling in to different parts of the clock tower. Ratigan became more frightening as he came near me.

**_I'm gonna break the cycle  
I'm gonna shake up the system  
I'm gonna destroy my ego  
I'm gonna close my body now _**

Uh, uh  
I think I'll find another way  
There's so much more to know  
I guess I'll die another day  
It's not my time to go.

Ratigan suddenly knocked me off the clock tower. I fell until I grabbed a part of the clock tower. I looked all around and I saw my life flash before my eyes. The wind blew in my face and I tried to reach up to my feet again, but, sadly, Ratigan pushed me down and I fell until I grabbed a piece of Ratigan's own balloon. I looked up and all I saw on his face was the word "death". As the rain fell, I almost gave in. Was this the end of me? Was Ratigan going to kill me which I'm sure he's been planning for a long time?

**_For every sin, I'll have to pay  
I've come to work, I've come to play  
I think I'll find another way  
It's not my time to go _**

I'm gonna avoid the cliché  
I'm gonna suspend my senses  
I'm gonna delay my pleasure  
I'm gonna close my body now.

Ratigan came closer and I became more stressed out as he did. Suddenly, I heard him say something.

"There's no escape this time, Basil!" he exclaimed. I looked up at him and my eyes lit up. That's what he thought!

"On the contrary, the game's not over yet," I replied. I reached into my pocket and pulled out Ratigan's little golden dinner bell. _"Sorry Ratigan, I'm not dying now," _I thought.

**_I guess, I'll die another day  
I guess I'll die another day  
I guess, I'll die another day  
I guess I'll die another day _**

I think I'll find another way  
There's so much more to know  
I guess I'll die another day  
It's not my time to go  
Uh, uh

I watched as Ratigan looked through his pocket. I bet he didn't find anything in there. I was right! Suddenly, something happened that wasn't really the high light of my day. Ratigan jumped to me and made me fall. Fortunately, he fell also. I passed by my balloon. Dr. Dawson held out his paw, but I couldn't reach for it. Ratigan and I fell……

A couple seconds later, I realized that I was holding on to Professor Ratigan's pedal that was used for his balloon. Before I reached the ground, I positioned my self on the pedal and started pedaling as strong as I could. I was doing quite well. I kept pedaling until I was close to my new found friends. I still gazed at the ground seeing Professor Ratigan fall in to the Thames River near the Execution Dock.

**_I guess, die another day  
I guess I'll die another day  
I guess, die another day  
I guess I'll die another day; another day, another day, another day, another day, another day, another day. _**

He was either drowning, or trying to find his way out of the river. As I gazed down, I heard cheering. I looked up and saw my new friends cheering, smiling, and one another. Thank God this was over! I kept pedaling until I reached my balloon. When I came close enough, the pedal and I jumped on to the balloon and we all sailed back to Baker Street.

It is finished. It is done. Everyone is now safe, but, also, if Professor Ratigan ever returns, Dr. Dawson and I will be ready!

It turns out that I guess I won't die today.

**The End**


End file.
